All I Ever Wanted
by Storm63
Summary: PuckxOC: Hannah Benjamin is the new girl in school and she catches the eye of one Noah Puckerman. But after receiving a warning from her brother at her party, is Puck willing to risk bodily harm for a shot at romance? Title is song inspired. ON HIATUS
1. New Girl

This is my third attempt at a Glee story. I don't know what has come over me, honest. I blame my friend, of course. This particular story is for Puck. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter will be in Puck's point of view. **  
PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs (Carly and Kay) will appear in this story so do not fret if there are names you don't recognize.

_PuckxOC: Shiloh Hannah Benjamin|Senior|Black hair|Green Eyes|1/2 Jewish|Father: Maximilian|Owns his own accounting firm|40|100% Jewish|Practices Psychology|Black hair|Brown Eyes|Mother:Eliza|Head stylist/owner of a hair salon|40|1/2 Italian 1/2 Greek|Teaches Dance on her days off|Honey blond hair|Brown Eyes|Brother: Aaron|20|Studying at Stanford (architecture)|Honey Blonde| Brown Eyes|6'2"|plays Lacrosse and Hockey  
_

**Haven't Met You Yet**

I don't usually agree to go places with Kurt Hummel but when he mentioned a new girl coming to William McKinley, I couldn't turn down the offer. We carpooled to the new girl's house and when we all got out of the cars, our jaws dropped. "This is a house, Kurt?"

"Yes, Puck. Her father is very, very rich." _Jackpot._ "Blaine should be here soon. She is his cousin after all." I rolled my eyes as I watched Blaine walking down the driveway. He waved us in and we all followed Kurt as he walked up the driveway to meet Blaine.

"I'm glad you guys could make it. Everyone else is in the backyard. Help yourself to refreshments if you'd like." He pointed to a huge table with drinks lined up as far as the eye could see. When I heard the word 'party', I expect drinks to be in a cooler not lined up on a table. I heard everyone gasp so I looked up to see what the fuss was about. There certainly was something to fuss about, that's for sure. There was a huge stage in the backyard with tables and benches set up in front of it. "Hannah should be here...somewhere. She likes to run off a lot."

"We'll try to keep an eye on her at school, Blaine." I rolled my eyes. Kurt and his _boyfriend_ Blaine were too cute to look at. I let my eyes wander around the massive backyard and I was impressed. We all sat at different tables, dividing into our cliques just like we did at school. Brittany, Santana and Quinn sat at one table. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes sat at another table while Finn and Rachel decided to sit with me. Artie, Tina and Mike couldn't come, something about prior obligations or some nonsense. I watched the stage, hoping for some reason that someone would make use of it soon or I was out of here. My silent hoping worked because music started to play and the song was very recognizable. I watched a relatively small girl with black hair walk onto the stage, singing the lyrics of the song. Her voice was hypnotizing; I couldn't take my eyes off her. She hopped off the stage and started to go around to the tables, continuing the song as the other people on stage continued to dance. Halfway through her song, she yanked Kurt and Blaine up and dragged them to the stage with her. She finished her song and everyone stood up to clap. She hopped off the stage again and started to greet her guests. She finally made it to our table and my jaw dropped. She was...stunning.

"Hi there. I'm Hannah." She shook Finn's hand and I could see Rachel turn green with envy. She had every reason to; Hannah was the prettiest girl I have ever seen.

"Hi...I'm Finn."

"I'm Rachel, his girlfriend." _Real subtle, Rachel._

"And you are?" She looked over at me and I was speechless.

"That's Noah Puckerman but we call him Puck." I felt her put a finger under my chin to close my mouth.

"It's rude to stare, Puck, but for you I'll make an exception." She winked at me and walked back over to Kurt's table.

"Can you believe her, Finn?"

"I can't and apparently neither can Puck." I heard Finn snap his fingers to try to get my attention so I turned to face him. "Stop drooling, man, or we're going to need a bucket."

"Shut up, Finn."

"Apparently, she doesn't care about the way she is perceived by others with the way she looks. It must be difficult having no morals."

"I really hope you aren't talking about my sister, Rachel." We all turned towards the new voice to see a blond, very tall boy standing there with a drink in his hand.

"Have we met?"

"No, but thanks to Kurt and Blaine I know all about you, Rachel Berry. And I sincerely hope you don't disrespect my sister when she is the one who told Kurt to invite his Glee club friends." He threw Rachel a dirty look then turned his attention to me and Finn. "The name is Aaron, boys. Which one of you is Puck?"

"That's me." I stood up and shook his hand.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, Puck. I only have one thing to say to you." His grip tightened on my hand to the point where the pain was so intense, I sat back down in my chair. "You hurt my sister, and I'm coming after you." He let go of my hand and I just stared at him, in awe of the amount of power he possessed. "Now, enjoy yourselves." I watched Aaron walk from table to table, introducing himself to the other Glee members. He motioned for Kurt to be quiet while he snuck up behind Hannah. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, suddenly squealing in excitement and throwing her arms around him. Judging by her reaction, she hadn't seen her brother in quite a long time. My eyes moved from Hannah to the driveway when I saw Artie rolling his way up the driveway with Kay Lincoln next to him. Hannah saw Kay and ran full steam at her, giving her a powerful hug. Judging by both their reactions, they haven't seen each other in a while either. I watched as Kay whispered something in Artie's ear, and took off towards the stage with Hannah. _Great, a duet featuring two girls that I can't stop thinking about. _As the intro started, I groaned. _Of all the songs, they pick this one. Kurt will be so happy._ I decided to get up and grab a drink, just as Hannah started to sing.

_Hello, hello, baby; _  
_You called, I can't hear a thing. _  
_I have got no service _  
_In the club, you see, see _  
_Wha-Wha-What did you say? _  
_Oh, you're breaking up on me _  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you, _  
_I'm kinda busy. _  
_K-kinda busy _  
_K-kinda busy _  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. _  
_Just a second, _  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play _  
_And I cannot text you with _  
_A drink in my hand, eh _  
_You shoulda made some plans with me, _  
_You knew that I was free. _  
_And now you won't stop calling me; _  
_I'm kinda busy. _  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna think anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_I'm busy! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_Can call all you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_Out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bub, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_Call when you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_Out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bub, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_[Beyonce(Kay):] _  
_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone _  
_Won't make me leave no faster. _  
_Put my coat on faster, _  
_Leave my girls no faster. _  
_I shoulda left my phone at home, _  
_'Cause this is a disaster! _  
_Callin' like a collector - _  
_Sorry, I cannot answer! _  
_Not that I don't like you, _  
_I'm just at a party. _  
_And I am sick and tired _  
_Of my phone r-ringing. _  
_Sometimes I feel like _  
_I live in Grand Central Station. _  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, _  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'. _  
_'Cause I'll be dancin' _  
_'Cause I'll be dancin' _  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! _  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna think anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna think anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_I'm busy! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _  
_Can call all you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_You're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bub, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_Call when you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bub, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_My telephone! _  
_M-m-my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bub, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_My telephone! _  
_M-m-my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bub, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time. _  
_Please check the number, or try your call again_

Everyone applauded, again, and I had successfully downed my drink in record time. I turned around just as Artie was wheeling himself towards me. "Hey, Artie."

"Hey, Puck. Didn't Kay look great up there?"

"Yeah...great, Artie. Look, man, I'm going to head out. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Don't leave before Aaron performs. Kay said he's supposed to be really great."

"No thanks, Artie. I'm just going to go." I turned to leave when I heard someone else call my name. I turned to see Hannah running towards me.

"Don't leave, Noah. I mean, Puck. The party is just getting started." I gave her a look and she smirked. "My dad just left, leaving all us teenagers alone. Now, come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the table with Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine sitting at it. The whole time she was holding my hand, my whole body got hot. Okay, so I wasn't going to leave just yet.

**-FIN-**

That's it for the first chapter. I dunno if a long opening chapter is a good thing but I'm not going to argue any reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**  
**


	2. Tricks

Welcome back for chapter two. We're still in Puck's point of view. Enjoy!**  
PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs (Carly and Kay) will appear in this story so do not fret if there are names you don't recognize.

**Haven't Met You Yet**

Hannah sat me down in the chair next to Kurt, who had a smirk on his face, then practically ran towards the stage. Kay whispered something in his ear, kissed his cheek and followed Hannah to the stage. Obviously, they were going to sing with Aaron. Awesome.

"I'm so excited."

"Why is that, Artie?" I grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl in the center of the table.

"Because Hannah and Kay are going to dance to Aaron's performance." I choked on the current piece of popcorn in my mouth, earning glances from the other people at the table. "You okay, Puck?" I nodded and did my best to dislodge the popcorn. We all looked towards the stage as a college boy set down an old stereo towards the back of the stage. He smirked and hit play and everyone had to know what song this was.

_One Love .. One Love_  
_Enrique iglesias, Pitbull_  
_Ya'll know what time it is._  
_We go set it off tonight, just go_  
_Set the club on fire, just go_  
_Enrique! Holla at them like_

_Girl please excuse me_  
_If I'm coming too strong_  
_But tonight is the night_  
_We can really let go_  
_My girlfriend is out of town_  
_And I'm all alone_  
_Your boyfriend is on vacation_  
_And he doesn't have to know_  
_No oh oh, oh oh_  
_No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_  
_No oh oh, oh oh_  
_Shout aloud, screamin loud_  
_Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it_  
_The way you move on the floor_  
_Baby I like it_  
_Come on and give me some more_  
_Oh yes I like it_  
_Screaming like never before_  
_Baby I like it_  
_I, I, I like it._

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_Girl please excuse me_  
_If I'm misbehaving, oh_  
_I'm trying keep my hands off_  
_But you're begging me for more_  
_Round round round_  
_Give a low low low_  
_Let the time time pass_  
_'Cause we're never getting old_  
_No oh oh, oh oh_  
_No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more_  
_No oh oh, oh oh_  
_Shout aloud, screamin loud_  
_Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it_  
_The way you move on the floor_  
_Baby I like it_  
_Come on and give me some more_  
_Oh yes I like it_  
_Screaming like never before_  
_Baby I like it_  
_I, I, I like it._

_Come DJ..that's my dj.._  
_I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play_  
_im playing what u wanna I play.._  
_What u give me got me good._  
_Now watch me.._

_It's a different species, get me in DC_  
_Let's party on the White House lawn_  
_Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James_  
_Here goes Pitbull all night long_  
_Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on_

_Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!_  
_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_  
_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you_  
_I love the way you move_  
_I like them things you do like.._

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby_  
_Just keep on shaking along_  
_I won't stop baby, won't stop baby_  
_Until you get enough_

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_Baby I like it!_  
_The way you move on the floor_  
_Baby I like it!_  
_Come on and give me some more!_  
_Oh yes I like it!_  
_Screaming like never before_  
_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Baby I like it!_  
_The way you move on the floor_  
_Baby I like it!_  
_Come on and give me some more!_  
_Oh yes I like it!_  
_Screaming like never before_  
_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!_  
_Oh yes I like it!_  
_Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!_

The way that Hannah and Kay moved was hypnotizing to say the least. Sure, Kay showed off her dancing skills when she performed 'Love Like Woe' by the Ready Set but this was an even better showcase than that one. It was strange to see two completely different girls have such great chemistry on stage. _That was totally a Mr. Schue thought. Speaking of, he's going to love Hannah._ I looked over at Artie and I knew that if he could stand up and clap, he certainly would. I felt bad for the poor guy sometimes but I was also jealous of the fact that he's with Kay and I'm not. Yeah, I messed up but I've sat back for two years and noticed that I missed out on a great girl. _Stupid football team, ruining my chances. _Kay and Hannah hopped off the stage and made their way back to the table. _Great, if they're best friends then Hannah knows all about what I did to Kay. I'm so totally screwed!_

"You all are probably wondering why Kay and I are so close. Back in New York, Kay and I were best friends up until she had to leave. It's been forever since I've seen her so that should explain everything." Kay unwrapped her arm from Hannah's and sat down next to Artie, after giving him a kiss on the cheek of course. "Sorry for stealing your girl, Artie."

"No sweat. I love seeing Kay dance anyway." _So do I, you lucky kid._

"Listen, guys, I have to greet everyone else. Honestly, being cordial is such a curse sometimes." Blaine laughed and unfortunately for him, he was the only one. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you all would stay for dinner. Everyone else here has to go back to school or has other plans. What do you say?"

"What about the rest of the Glee clubbers?" Hannah went to say something but Kurt held his hand up to stop her.

"Puckerman, you're lucky she's even inviting us. Don't push it." I rolled my eyes at Kurt's attitude. Seriously, ever since he's transferred he's been acting like a spoiled brat. "I'm in." Blaine, Mercedes, Kay and Artie all said the same thing, which left me the only one who hadn't answered.

"Alright. I'll stay. Not like I have anything to do, anyway." I shrugged it off, earning a dark look from Hannah.

"Oh, you'll be much more excited at that after dinner, Puckerman." She winked at me and headed off in the other direction. Damn, this girl was good.

**-FIN-**

I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. If you couldn't tell, the song was 'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull.**  
**


	3. Party Time

Welcome back for chapter three. We're still in Puck's point of view. Enjoy!**  
PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs (Carly and Kay) will appear in this story so do not fret if there are names you don't recognize.

**Haven't Met You Yet**

The party didn't last very long after the adults left. All the older kids bailed along with the younger kids, leaving the few Glee clubbers left. Hannah bounced back over to us, her skirt getting very close to riding up so high everyone could see what she was rocking underneath. "That's everyone. Follow me, guys." We all followed Hannah into a huge basement, really huge.

"Wow." I looked to my right, and down a little because Hannah was short than me, to see Hannah smirking at me. Whoa, that was really hot.

"And you didn't want to stay..." She winked at me and walked over to Kay to whisper something in her ear. What was it about this girl that was driving me nuts? All I could think about was that I had to get me some of that. "Dinner should be here soon, guys. What are we doing in the meantime?" Everyone but Kay shrugged. Kay had a smirk on her face that was seriously turning me on. Man, Artie was a lucky guy to have Kay. Kay and Hannah walked over to a tall cabinet and pulled out an Xbox and a strange looking black thing that sat on the Xbox.

"What is that thing?"

"A Kinect. I hope you all can dance." She winked at me and I swallowed hard, trying desperately not to pitch a tent around Hannah. Kay turned the Xbox on and we all watched as the start up screen filled the TV screen. Hannah took care of the main menu and got the game started. "Who is up first?"

"Me." We all turned our attention to Kurt and I scoffed. I felt someone elbow me in the side so I turned to see Hannah standing there.

"Be nice. Someone always goes first." Once Kay showed Kurt what to do, he started to dance which was kind of off-putting. Maybe it was because I was a dude but Kurt's dancing was just plain weird. Kurt finished dancing and I breathed a sight of relief. Hannah scoffed and I looked over at her. "Think you can do better than Kurt, Puck?"

"Well-"

"Put your money where your mouth is." Hannah gently shoved me so I had no choice but to step up and dance to the game. When I finished my round, I turned around to see Hannah with a smirk on her face. "Not so easy, is it?" I shook my head and she laughed. "Thought so. Who is next?" Mercedes raised her hand and took her place in front of the screen. "How long you been playing football, Puck?"

"What?"

"It's obvious, Puck. Besides, Kurt told me about all of you." I swallowed hard and put on a fake smile. "Don't worry, I won't be too hard on you."

"You won't?"

"Nope."

"So you know I'm a player?"

"Yes. So what?"

"So what? Usually, girls have a problem with that fact."

"Not all girls are the same, Puckerman." I watched Hannah look at her phone when the screen lit up. "Dinner is here, guys." Everyone stopped talking and headed upstairs. "Come on, Puck." Hannah looped her arm in mine and led me upstairs. Everyone piled into the living room and sat down on the couches, making the room fill up fast. Hannah and Kay walked out of the living and came back a few minutes later with two boxes of pizza, paper plates and a few bottles of soda. "Dig in, guys." Everyone grabbed a plate, some pizza and started to chow down. While everyone was eating, I took the opportunity to get a better look at Hannah. Man, she was one hot girl. She had legs that looked like they went on for days, even though she wasn't even that tall. She looked somewhat foreign and judging by the tan, it was some kind of island or something.

"You stare any harder, Puckerman, and you'll end up burning a hole in her outfit." I turned to see Mercedes giving me that 'look', making me scoff.

"Can't help it. She's hot."

"Duh. I'm pretty sure she knows it, Puck. Quit being creepy." Mercedes turned around and walked away. _That was...weird._ I shook off the weird encounter and snatched up a slice of pizza. Hannah practically appeared underneath me, making me jump.

"Enjoying yourself, Puck?"

"A little, yeah."

"Only a little? That's not acceptable." She grabbed my free hand and led me away from the crowd, back down to the basement. "How can I possibly make this more fun for you?"

**-FIN-**

Cliffhanger! Oh no. I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**  
PS: **I also apologize for the length, or lack thereof.


End file.
